Pretending
by South Boy
Summary: Luffy looks like any other 19 year old, at least that's what Law thought when he had first laid his eyes on him. But what is it about Luffy's brother Ace that makes him look so distant and sad all the time? And why was Law interested in him in the first place? AU, yaoi, LawLu, mentions of SmoAce.
1. Chapter 1

_Let's pretend that I'm okay._

_That I don't die a little more each day._

_Let's pretend that I'm alright._

_That my smiles are all on time._

_Let's pretend that I'm alright._

_That I don't cry myself to sleep at night._

_Let's pretend._

_Just until reality sets in._

It is a cold and rainy autumn day, people rushing around through the rain that falls onto the streets with splashes, some trying to run from it and some trying to hide under their cases, bags or even under an umbrella. The city sky was dark grey, some might say even black, even though it was only 2 in the afternoon.

Luffy, just like many other people, was running through the pouring rain, his clothes soaking wet. He wasn't paying all that much attention to his surroundings until he bumped into something and fell to the ground into a puddle of water with a splash.

The something turned out to be a someone, Luffy noted as he scrambled back to his feet, and saw the other man sitting in a puddle of water and glancing up at Luffy with surprise. Apparently he hadn't seen Luffy either.

Luffy held out his hand for the dark-haired stranger to help him up. The man gladly took Luffy's hand and let the smaller male help him onto his feet.

The man, Luffy noted, turned out to be taller than he had expected him to be and much more handsome as well. He had dark black hair and grey eyes with dark circles under them.

For a second, Luffy felt mesmerized and the two of them stood in the pouring rain, looking at each other, until Luffy realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down!" Luffy bowed, the way his brother always did when he was trying to be polite.

"I'm sorry for knocking ya down as well." The man said and looked at Luffy for a while longer before stretching out a tattooed hand that spelled 'DEATH' across his fingers. "Trafalgar Law." He said and it took Luffy a moment to realize that he was introducing himself. After a few seconds of hesitation he took the tanned hand into his and smiled brightly. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"How about we buy each other some coffee for knocking the other down?" he asked and Luffy's smile widened at that before saying, "I'd love to," and then an expression crossed his face as if he had forgotten something. "Though I'll have to call my brother first to tell him I won't be home for lunch." He explained and Law nodded. "How about we get out of the rain first? There's a coffee shop on the other side of the street." He said, pointing at the coffee shop.

Luffy smiled and agreed to it immediately and so they made their way to the other side of the street. Luffy knew the coffee shop, he often went their after work to think about a couple of things before actually heading home.

The shop was called 'Beanie John', it's name was the reason why Luffy had gone into it the first time he walked past it. As they entered the shop he took in the familiar surroundings and the sweet and bitter smell of coffee and cakes, cupcakes and tarts. The inside was decorated blue and the boots that were in the back were a lemony green. The colours always cheered Luffy up, no matter in what mood he was when he entered he always felt happier as he left.

They took a seat in one of the lemon coloured boots and Luffy duck out his phone from his bag that had been hanging from his shoulder. Luckily it hadn't gotten wet when he fell into the puddle.

They first ordered their coffee, Law a double espresso and Luffy a Latte Macchiato, before he decided to call his brother. The phone ringed a couple of times before the voice mail came on and Luffy had a faint, almost distant smile on as he heard his brothers voice. "Hello! I'm probably not home right now so just leave a massage after the tone! Oh and if it's you, Luffy, don't even try to bag me to get barbeque meat for dinner!" and when the peep went off Luffy spoke, as if he were talking directly to Ace.

"Hi Ace! Sorry, but I won't be home for lunch… I know I promised, but I ran into someone and promised that I'd treat him to a coffee. Oh, I know! I'll get us your favourite Chinese take out for dinner, okay? Well, I'm off now, I'll see you tonight when I get home! Bye!" he smiled brightly as he spoke and than hung up.

"Do you have a younger brother?" Law asked after Luffy hung up the phone and the question startled him at first, but than he smiled and shook his head. "No. Ace is my older brother, though he always worries when I don't get home from work immediately." He replied and Law noted that even though his smile was bright his eyes looked sad, sadder than the eyes of anyone he had ever seen.

"What do you do for work anyways?" he asked Luffy and Luffy's smile went to a grin. "You tell first." Law's eyes widened, but didn't comment on it, before answering his own question. "I'm a surgeon. I work at the hospital down the street." As the words had left Law's mouth Luffy's eyes shone with excitement. "Oh~! That means you save lives, right? That's sooo awesome~!" he exclaimed and Law couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's reaction. No one had ever before reacted to his job in that kind of way.

"Now you. What is it that you do for a living?" "Nothing that spectacular or awesome, really.." Luffy's reaction had become dull and Law would almost say bored. "Oh? Are you some office worker or something?" he pressed on. "Huh? No.. That would be a bit fun at least! You'd get to play around on the computer all day and had actual normal working hours and not some weird ass schedule!" "Well? What kind of a boring job do you have than?"

Luffy sighed and waited for the waitress to put down their drink and than took a sip of his latte Macchiato, before answering, his head resting on the palm of his hand while his other hand was stirring around in his glass, he looked like he was thinking about what his job was called. As his eyes left the glass of his stirring beverage, their eyes locked and Luffy finally answered the question. "I'm a porn star." He said the words as if they were the most normal ones in this world and Law nearly spit his espresso into the other's face.

"You're a what?" "A porn star. You know, pornography? I get paid for having sex with some woman on tape." Law's eyes were still wide and the way he was saying it shocked Law the most. "How old are you?" the question left Law's lips before he could stop them from spilling out and Luffy's bored expression turned back into a smile. "19. You?"

Law was still trying to process the fact that he was sitting here, drinking coffee with a nineteen year old porn star, before he realized that he hadn't answered Luffy's question yet. "I'm 26. Are you sure about being a porn star? I mean.. It's a bit.. odd."

"Well, it's defiantly boring, I can tell you that, but it pays pretty good, so why not?" he asked and hastily added, before Law could reply, "It's not like I one day thought, let's become a porn star, or anything like that. A friend of mine, Nami, is a manager and started working with porn stars and I was completely broke and almost living on the streets when she offered me the job." Usually it wouldn't matter to Luffy what others thought about his choice of job, but for some reason he wanted Law to know that he wasn't just some horny teenager that wanted to get paid for sex.

"It's a bit of an unusual choice of career nonetheless…" Law said absentmindedly. "Don't mind my asking, but why exactly would you find your job boring, I mean, some would kill to have that kind of job, ya know." He asked, and Luffy saw that he was frowning, the facial expression seemed a bit too natural to be healthy he thought, but decided to just answer his question instead of commenting on his expressions. "I mentioned that I only had sex with woman, right?" he asked and Law nodded. "Yeah, so?" he asked, not understanding what this could have anything to do with having sex with woman.

"I'm gay." He said the words matter of factly, he spoke the words with ease yet it seemed to explain everything to Law and his eyes widened while his mouth simply formed an 'o'.

After they got past the job part, their conversation actually seemed to be going quite good, for two strangers who had never met before. They talked about likes and dislikes and asked and answered questions. After about 5 espressos and Latte Macchiatos the waitress asked them to leave, because they were going to close up. Luffy couldn't help but pout at the request to leave and Law couldn't help but chuckle as they each paid for the other's drink and left the shop.

To their luck it had stopped raining as they got outside, though it was already dark, the street lights shining brightly along the street while cars drove by, some of them honking occasionally, made the city look brighter than it did during the day.

"What's your number?" Luffy asked Law as they had started walking along the pavement, and without asking anything Law took out his phone and they exchanged numbers. "Do you come around here a lot?" Law asked Luffy as they crossed the street and walked over to a Chinese restaurant. "I actually work in that building at the end of the street," Luffy pointed into the direction Law had been walking in when they had knocked each other into puddles of water, though after having sat inside for so long their clothes were no longer soaking wet, but only a little damp. "I come here almost everyday." "Me too, maybe we should get some coffee again soon. Are you here tomorrow as well?" he asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Nope, sorry, my brother's having someone over and I have to be there. Smoker was going to introduce us to his fiancée tomorrow. I'm really excited! We haven't seen him in three years!" he exclaimed with a huge smile that nearly reached his ears.

Law stood by as Luffy ordered his dinner and than turned back to Law as if he forgot to say something. "But if you want we can meet up later that night, I don't have anything else to do tomorrow anyway." "Sure. I would love to."

"Where do you live? I can come and pick you up and then we can decide where to go." Law said. "I live on Brooklyn street. In that apartment complex on the corner." Luffy explained and Law's expression said that he knew where Luffy meant. "I come there quite often, my friend, Eustass Kidd, lives their." "Kidd? Yeah, I know him! He calls me the weird flower kid." Luffy frowned and took his take out and than headed for the door, Law following behind him.

"'Weird flower kid'? Law raised his eyebrow. "Why does he call you that?" "Because I buy Ace his favourite flowers every second day and Kidd always happens to run into me on those days." He explained. "I see." Was all that Law said, not wanting to pry too much, as to why he would buy his brother flowers every second day.

"I have to turn right here" Luffy said as they stopped in front of a traffic light. "I have to go left. What time do you want me to pick you up?" "I don't know yet when they'll leave, so I'll just text you, okay?" Luffy asked, uncertainty written all over his face and Law couldn't help but smile at the reaction. "Sure. See ya tomorrow then." He said and left waving at the boy who waved back with a huge smile on his face.

"Ace! I'm home! Sorry to have let you wait so long!" Luffy called and took of his shoes and damp close in the hall way at the front door. He quickly went to put on some pyjama pants, leaving his bear chest exposed, showing an 'X' shaped scar. And then he hurried into the living room, turning on the lights and getting a fork and a knife out of the kitchen.

He sat down in front of a little altar, lit a candle and took the food out of the bag and started eating while telling his brother everything about the man he had met today.

The apartment was lightly decorated, mostly by pictures of Luffy and his brother or of him and his friends. The walls of the living room were a simple white and there was a black couch right next to the window, a flat screen TV hanging on the opposite wall of it. There was a dinner table next to the door that led into the kitchen and a couple of feet away, in front of the other window stood the altar Luffy was currently eating at, talking happily about his day as if everything was normal. Though whatever he said, there never came a reply.

"Okay, so, whatever topic comes up, never mention anything about death, right?" The tall brunet asked as she stepped into the black Mercedes. "And especially nothing about that incident.. anything else?" she asked turning to the white-haired man seated next to her who turned on the engine and drove off, lighting two cigars in his mouth. "His job. You're not allowed to ask anything about it in front of Ace. The brat doesn't want him to know how he makes his living." The gruff voice replied as he sped along the highway. "Of course, the job. I almost forgot. Now that you mention it.. what does he do, anyways?" she looked at her fiancé curiously, but from the lack of response she understood that he wasn't going to tell her.

"Who're ya going on a date with?" the red-head asked, looking at his friend curiously while he continued painting his nails black. "I already told you. It's not a date. We're just going somewhere together." Law replied, turning the page of his newspaper. "Yeah, right. At least tell me who it is! I only know the guy lives in the same apartment as me." He complained, frowning deeply as he looked at his friend.

"Luffy." He said. "Luffy?" "Luffy." He pondered for a couple of minutes, trying to remember anyone by that name and Law could see when he finally figured out who he meant. It was written all over his face. "You mean that weird flower kid? Isn't he a bit too young for ya?" "7 years to be exact. And like I said, it's not a date." Law reminded him, putting the paper down on the table.

"Yeah, right." He snorted and put his feet on the table while balancing on the back of his chair. "Oi, Kidd, do you know anything about his brother?" Law asked, remembering the look in Luffy's eyes when he had called him yesterday. "Brother? I've never seen anyone but him come and leave the apartment. Well, maybe some friends, though none of them look anything like him, so I doubt that any one of 'em is his brother. Why'd ya ask?" "No reason." He lied.

The evening came sooner than expected and Luffy had just let Smoker and the brunet, who had introduced herself as Scarlet, out. The second he had closed the door he took out his phone and sent a text to Trafalgar Law. 'You can come pick me up now, they just left.' He typed and pressed sent.

Trafalgar Law seemed to have been in the area, because it didn't take him more than 10 minutes to get to Luffy's apartment through the busy evening traffic. He was about to ring the bell when Luffy came walking out of the door. "Hello!" he greeted Law, smiling brightly at him. "Hello." Law replied, taking in Luffy's attire. He was wearing a striped jacket that went down to his ankles and a simple straw hat.

"So, where do ya wanna go?" Law asked as they walked to his dark blue car. "Hmmm.." he held his finger in front of his mouth, his brows furrowed as he thought it over. "How about some food first and than go to a bar?" Law nodded at his proposal and got into the car. "Aren't you too young to go to a bar?" he asked as he started the engine and they both fastened their seatbelts.

"Maybe," He grinned at Law. "But that doesn't mean that they won't let me in." he said, his smile widening, while Law simply raised an eyebrow at his statement, before driving off.

"Where do you want to eat?" Law asked, not taking his eyes of the road. "I don't care, I eat anything so you can chose!" he said smiling, while he's holding onto his seatbelt for dear life.

Law looked at him for a second as they stopped at a traffic light and wondered why he was holding onto his seatbelt until his knuckles turned white, maybe he had motion sickness?

"How about some Italian?" he asked as he remembered Kidd's words this afternoon and he shook his head. _This is not a date._ He told himself. "Sure! I love Italian."

It took almost no time to find a parking lot, which Luffy was amazed by, considering that that is one of the rarest things that could happen in a busy city like New York.

"I haven't been in this area in a long time.." Luffy said to no one in particular as he got out of the car. "So you've been here before? It's not one of the safest areas, though the food here is great." Law said as he locked his car and went to stand next to Luffy. "Yeah, I know.. Me and Ace used to eat here all the time.." he mumbled and Law couldn't help but notice the distant look in his eyes. And once again he wondered what it was about his brother that made him look so distant and sad.

They stood there for several seconds before entering the restaurant. It looked beat down from the outside, though the inside was as if it was one of those new fancy restaurants. They walked through it to the back and took a seat at a table for two and waited for a waiter to come.

It didn't take long before one came and asked them what they would like to drink. They both ordered a Cola and just as Law was about to say something, another waiter came to their table, looking at Luffy shocked. "Oh. My. God. It's really you, isn't, Luffy?" a brown-haired man with a pompadour hairstyle and a black goatee asked. "Thatch? Since when are you working here?" he asked, confusion could be clearly read off his face.

"Pops condition is worsening these days and all of us try to get as much money as possible to pay his treatment and this happens to be one of my many jobs." He explained, even though he was smiling he had a sad expression, Law noticed. "Anyways, Luffy.. I haven't seen you around ever since what happened with Ace.. you know, none of us have been the same since then.. not even pops ever got over it-" he got cut off as a smaller man pressed his hands on Thatch's mouth. "Oi! Pops told us not to ever mention that in front of Luffy!" he hissed in a whisper tone, though Law was sure that Luffy could hear them just as well as he did.

"I'm sorry, Luffy! You know how Thatch is sometimes! So tell us, who's this friend of yours?" the smaller brunet asked, trying to change the subject. "This is Law. We bumped into each other yesterday and decided to eat something together and than go to a bar afterwards." Luffy explained, smiling at the man. His smile was as friendly as ever, but his eyes looked even sadder than Law had ever seen before.

"A bar? Can we come along? We haven't seen each other in so long, we'd love to catch up!" Thatch asked, this time approaching Luffy differently. "I don't mind. Do you?" Luffy directed the question towards Law who shook his head, indicating that he didn't mind if they tagged along.

"Great! We'll meet you guys outside as soon as we're done with our shift!" Haruta said smiling and dragged the taller man along with him. Law could see in the distance how the smaller man was yelling at the other one, probably about what he had said about Ace.

"How was your day?" Law asked, trying to get Luffy to cheer up some more, even though he was curious about Luffy's brother, though it wasn't his business anyways and he wasn't going to pry either.

"Great! Smoker came by around 1 and his fiancée is awesome! She's so much like Ace personality wise that it was actually kinda freaky." He said, smiling brightly as he told Law everything that they talked about and how much the woman resembled his brother. "How do you know this Smoker? Is he an old family friend or something?"

"Family friend? No." Luffy shook his head before continuing. "He was Ace's boyfriend." Luffy explained, his expression completely neutral as if there wasn't any kind of problem with that. "You're telling me that your brother's ex came by to introduce his fiancée to you?" Luffy nodded. "I'm sorry, but that's seriously weird. Normally you don't go visiting your ex and especially not with your fiancée tagging along.." he explained and Luffy tilted his head to the side, indicating that he didn't understand what he meant. "But Ace loves Smoker and I know that Smoker loves him too. Scarlet knows how much they love each other and thinks that it's sweet."

"There is seriously something wrong with your brother and his ex.." "Well, I never understood much about love anyways. I have never dated anyone after all." Luffy smiled and from his expression Law could see that he was being honest. "You're nineteen and have never dated before?" Law asked unbelievingly. "Yup. Is that weird?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he asked Law who couldn't help but think that it actually looked cute. "No.. It's not.." he said, though he thought otherwise.

When the waiter who first took their orders came back he handed them their drinks and was about to hand them the menu, but both Luffy and Law said they didn't need it, because they knew what they wanted. Before they ordered though, Luffy asked him, "Say, does Niko still work in the kitchen?" "Yes, he's the head-chef." He answered. "Great! Tell him I'd like Ace's special!" the waiter looked at him confused for a couple of seconds, but didn't comment on it and just wrote it down, before turning to Law. "And you, sir?" "I take the grilled fish with spinach." With a nod the waiter left once more.

"How can you be sure that you're gay if you've never dated anyone before?" Law asked, getting back to their previous conversation. To Law's surprise Luffy's smile only widened. "Because I have sex with women daily and trust me, I seriously can't get hard when I'm with a woman." As the words reached Law's ears he blinked several times in astonishment that he would even tell him something like this. "Then how..?" he thought about how he should phrase his question, but Luffy had already guessed what he wanted to ask and answered his unfinished question. "Nami gives me Viagra. She always has a calculator by hand to calculate when to give me the pill so that she won't have to interrupt us on set. She always leaves when we have to start, saying watching makes her sick." He explained and a sinister grin crossed his face when he added. "I think it's because she's afraid of getting horny by seeing her friend fuck some girl." As he saw Law's blank expression he couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, not long after Luffy had started Law begun laughing as well. Luffy's laugh was seriously contagious and it actually was kind of hilarious.

"So tell me, what exactly is Ace's special?" he asked after they both calmed down from their laughing fit. "A bit of everything. Ace and I used to order it all the time when we came here. There's also a Luffy special, which contains meat only, though I felt like ordering Ace's special today." He smiled and the small spark of sadness was once again in the distance of his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask, when I told Smoker that I was going to meet up with you he said that it definitely sounded like a date. Is this a date? Because I have seriously no clue." He asked, looking at Law expectedly. "I don't know. Wouldn't it be odd? I mean, I'm 7 years older than you." He was sure that Luffy's answer would be a good one, in Law's opinion Luffy always knew exactly what to say to make even the oddest thinks sound normal to him. "Odd? Why would it be odd? Smoker was 14 years older than Ace." Law nearly spit out his drink. He did not expect this. A 14 year age difference? Even he thought that there are some limits..

"That's quite an age difference.." he muttered, but Luffy didn't dwell on the subject and went back to his previous question. "Well? Is this a date?" "Like I said, I don't now, would you like it to be?" Law asked cautiously, though he wouldn't mind if it were, he would actually be quite happy if the other would want it to be a date.

Luffy's smile widened and it looked as if it would reach his ears. "Sure. I like you, so I wouldn't mind." "It's a date than." Law said, a smile creeping up on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Luffy, though he decided not to comment on it. "You know, this is my first date and without knowing me, you took me to my favourite restaurant. I count that as a huge plus point." Luffy said, taking a sip from his Cola. "Oh really?" Law smirked. "Yup! Nami said that if you're dating someone they need to have 5 plus points before you can take 'em on a second date." He explained with a grin. "Oh? And how many did I get so far?" he asked, putting his head on his hands and watching Luffy who seemed to be thinking his question over. "You sure you want to know?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Depends on it. If I'm under the five points than I still have the rest of the night to get the last few points." He explained not taking his eyes off Luffy. "You won't need to worry about those last points than." He said, causing Law to frown, wondering how many plus points he actually did get.

He let out a surprise gasp as Luffy's finger pressed against head, in the space between his eyebrows. "You'll get wrinkles if you always frown like that." he smiled kindly as he drew his finger back.

A few hours went by and it was almost midnight now. Law, Luffy, Thatch and Haruta were sitting at a bar Law had never been at and were talking about random stuff. Law wondered why the bartender actually sold Luffy alcohol, it was kind of obvious to him that Luffy wasn't yet twenty-one years old and to be perfectly honest, to him he looked more like he was sixteen.

"Luffy-ya, I think you've had enough alcohol. You've got to work tomorrow, right?" he asked. There was no doubt that Luffy was drunk. His cheeks were completely flushed and he couldn't even walk straight anymore. As Law slowly sat his beer out of reach Luffy turned to him, pouting. "Traffy~! You're being mean~!" he whined. Law had almost forgotten. After a couple of beers he had started calling him by this ridiculous nickname. "Don't you think you're brother will get mad when you come home drunk?" he asked and tears suddenly came rolling down his cheeks. "Oh damn… I forgot how emotional he gets when he's drunk.." Thatch said and patted Luffy on the shoulder reassuringly. "Now, now, Luffy, it's alright, remember! Ace-san is completely fine! Stop crying!" Haruta had come to stay next to him, trying to sooth his crying, while Law wondered what he had said to make him cry. Was his brother violent and would he hit him if he saw Luffy drunk? He didn't know. He had never met the guy, though Luffy always spoke of him as if he were the most wonderful person in the world.

"I'm gonna call him.." Luffy mumbled and took out his phone, accidentally dropping it. Law picked it up for him, but stopped for a second when he saw that the screen was on. There was a picture of Luffy and a freckled man who locked a lot like him, he assumed it to be his brother, smiling brightly. What struck him as odd was how younger Luffy looked on the picture.

"Here you go." He said, handing the phone back to Luffy who immediately put the phone to his ear, Thatch and Haruta watching him with sad eyes. Luffy didn't speak. Law could hear it going to voice mail and thought that Luffy would hang up, considering that it would be useless if his brother wouldn't pick up. He didn't though. He waited until the peeping sound before hanging up.

"Luffy.. Are you alright again?" Haruta asked and Luffy nodded, his eyes fixed on the photo on his phone that Law had seen.

Law noticed Haruta and Thatch exchanging a look and than walking a bit away from the table to talk. Law could only hear fragments of their conversation.

"..it's getting worse.." " I know! .. none of us want to accept it, but he's…" "You know he's blaming himself! He was right there… in front of his eyes!"

It was hard for Law to understand what they were talking about, because he couldn't hear most of the conversation and more question came up inside of him. 'What is he blaming himself for and what did he see?' Law wanted to ask, but he doesn't know Luffy long enough to ask any of those questions. He'd just have to be patient until Luffy would tell him himself.

Law was taken out of his thoughts as soft lips pressed against his. Just as quick as they came they left again, leaving him baffled, staring at Luffy who was smiling at him. "See! You stopped frowning!" he said, pressing his finger once again against his forehead. "And I think we should get you home." Law said, getting up from his seat.

"Haruta, Thatch, we're leaving. I'm gonna take Luffy home." He said, but both of them were just staring at him, shock written all over their faces. "What is it?" he asked, looking at them blankly. "He kissed him." "I saw." They said, not taking their eyes off of him. "Yes, I noticed that." Law stated blankly. "You don't understand." Thatch said, moving forward to him. "He's never kissed anyone before if it wasn't for work!" the brunet exclaimed.

"I see.." was all that Law said before helping Luffy up and leaving the bar. "Bye Thatch! By Haruta!" Luffy yelled, waving toward them before they walked out the door. Both of the brunets looking after them shocked.

"Traffy?" Luffy asked as Law stepped into his car, fastening both of their seatbelts. "Yes?" "I don't think you should drive." He said, and Law rolled his eyes, Luffy was the drunk one and was now lecturing Law on not driving even though he's had much less than him? "I haven't had that much, Luffy-ya. I'm fine." He reassured him and when his hand reached for his keys Luffy's hand stopped him. "Please?" Law sighed. "How do you expect me to get you home? On foot? You can barely walk, ya know that, right?" Law asked him and he nodded. "I know, but I don't want you to drive when you've drunken. We might get into an accident." There was something in the way Luffy spoke that got Law to change his mind. He wasn't sure what it was, though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Law asked as they stopped in front of the traffic lights, waiting for them to turn green, while Luffy was hanging against the pole, not being able to stand properly. "I'm fine.." he said, the alcohol causing him to talk differently.

"Traffy… I'm hungry~!" Luffy whined, now hanging fully on Law as they crossed the street. "You'll have to wait until you get home than. Every restaurant is closed. Not even McDonalds is open anymore." He explained, trying to help the younger walk. "I don't have any food at home.." he pouted. "You must have something in the fridge." He told him, but Luffy shook his head. "I always get food on the way home or on the way to work.. There's never anything at home." He said and Law let out a deep sigh. "Hold on a second.." he said, digging out his phone from his pockets.

The phone went over 3 times before Kidd picked up. "Oi, Kidd, are you at home?" he asked, not bothering to greet the man on the other end of the line. "Yeah, why?" "Great, I'll be coming by now. Get some food ready." He said and was about to hang up, but was stopped by the voice on the other end. "Hold it! Why the fuck are coming over? Aren't you with that flower kid?" "Yes, and his name's Luffy. He's hungry and doesn't have any food at home so we'll be coming to you." He explained. "To me? Why not take him to your place?" "Because I live 20 blocks away and he won't let me drive." And with that Law hung up.

"We're going to Kidd's? Cool~! I've never been in his apartment!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "It's a dump. Trust me." Law said coldly, but couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face as Luffy pressed himself closer to him, holding onto his jacket for his life.

After 5 more minutes of walking and Luffy nearly falling to the ground 20 times, because he fell over his own feet Law decided that it was enough and picked him up bridal style. "Huh? What are you doing?" Luffy asked as Law kept on walking normally. "You can't walk properly, so I'm carrying you." He explained the obvious. "Ah.." was all Luffy said, before falling to silence for the next couple of minutes, staring at Law the entire time. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked as they approached Luffy's apartment block. "You.." Luffy began and Law stopped, turning his face towards Luffy's flushed one. "You're cute." he said. "What?" was Law's smart response as he raised his eyebrow at the younger man. "You're cute." Luffy repeated, without even blinking. "I am _not_ cute." Law said, his eye twitching. No one's ever called him cute before. Handsome, yes. But cute?

Luffy moved his hand up to Law's face, stroking his cheek, before his finger trailed over his goatee and than over his lover lip. "Yup.. You're totally cute." Luffy nodded, more to himself than to Law.

"Sorry to disturb that little moment of yours, but your fucking food's done and watching you two is making me sick." Kidd called down to them. Apparently he lived on the second floor and watched them with slight disgust. "The doors open!" He yelled, before slamming the window shut.

At the mention of food Luffy's eyes shone brightly and he jumped out of Law's arms, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Before Law could ask if he was alright he was already scrambling back onto his feet, running up the stairs as fast as he could, Law quickly following after him, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.

As soon as they got to Kidd's apartment Luffy was literally throwing himself at the food. Law had to grab him and make him take of his jacket first, which he tried, failing terribly, causing Law to have to take it off for him.

"This tastes great!" Luffy exclaimed as he stuffed all the food into his mouth. "That's because you're drunk. I tried it. It tastes horrible." Kidd said, looking away in disgust. "How was your date?" Kidd teased Law, remembering his friend telling him that it wasn't a date. "Good." Was Law's only reply, because at that moment Luffy was done eating and flung himself onto the couch Law and Kidd were sitting on, with the only difference that he was hanging upside down and they were actually sitting normally. "If you're going to puke I'll have you lick my floor clean." Kidd said, causing Luffy to laugh. And that's when Kidd noticed something. "Oi, flower boy, what's this?" he asked, pulling Luffy's pants slightly down at his waist. "Don't go taking off my shorts!" Luffy yelled, before he noticed what he had meant. "Oh that. I cut myself there, why?" he asked, trying to hold himself up on his elbows.

"Why would you cut yourself?" Law asked curiously as he bent over looking at Luffy's waist. He had horizontal cuts along his waist, where his shorts would normally hide them. " 'cause I was depressed. Though they're quite old. I quite doing that a couple 'o months before I got my job." He explained as he let himself fall back down onto the couch. "Why would you be depressed? You always seem so cheerful with your flowers and all." Kidd asked nonchalantly, but Luffy didn't reply. "Oi, flower boy, why-" "I heard you the first time ya know." He said, though still didn't answer the red-heads question.

"Oh. My. God." Luffy said as he abruptly sat up looking at Law with his face as red as Kidd's hair. "What?" They both asked in unison. "I k-k-k-kissed you!" he said, pointing a shaky finger at Law who raised an eyebrow at the panicking teen. "Yes, I remember." He stated, their eyes not leaving each others gaze. "You don't mind?" Luffy asked blankly, his face turning back to a bit more of a normal colour. "No. I would've said so if I did." "Oh.." Luffy thought for a couple of seconds of what he was going to say and than his usual grin came back. "Want me to do it again?" he asked, the smile not leaving his lips. "Oh god! I am not watching you two make out! It's already 3 am anyways! I'm going to bed! Close the door when you leave!" Kidd exclaimed, leaving the room with a bright red face. If it was because of anger or embarrassment, Luffy couldn't tell.

But the thought of Kidd was soon pushed aside as Law pressed his lips against Luffy's, his hand pressing against his back, probably holding him so that he won't fall onto the ground. Luffy eagerly kissed back, pulling Law closer by his shirt, pressing their bodies against each other.

As they parted for air Law smirked against Luffy's lips. "I must've gotten a lot of points considering that our first date ends like this." "You have no idea." Luffy replied, before pressing his lips onto Law's again, his fingers enwinding in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

**A/N: Yes, I'ma horrible person for starting another story, but I'm gonna warn ya before hand, I won't update this weekly. I'll probably update this once a month, just so ya know! Anyways, I hope ya all liked it and please leave a review telling me what you think of it! I'd love some criticism as well! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the looooooooong wait! But I finally managed to write this chapter! :D Anyways, I should probably tell you that most chapters will have a timeskip of 1 or 2 weeks, if it's a longer timeskip I'll let you know! Enjoy~!**

"Next time, I'm paying." Law said as he let himself fall onto his couch. "Who says I'm going to let you?" Luffy asked, grinning widely as he flopped down next to Law, causing the older man to chuckle darkly. "I'm just going to get you drunk, that way you won't remember your secret number." He said, smiling smugly at the teen next to him. "Well, maybe I'm just going to carry cash the next time~!" he said sticking his tongue out. "Oh, with how much you drink you'd have to carry a fortune." He laughed, Luffy pouting while trying not to laugh himself. "You're one to talk." He nudged Law teasingly. "Anyways, you wanted to watch a movie, right?" Law changed subjects, shifting next to Luffy before holding two DVD's in front of his face. "Chose." He said, looking at Luffy expectantly. "Oh, so you're expecting me to chose the right movie, huh? Well, too bad for you.." he said, taking both DVD's from Law. "I know you want to watch this one." He said holding the DVD case of 'Hostel' up. "But…" he began, putting the case down on the coffee table. "I really love pirates." He said, grinning widely as he held the second case up, titled 'Pirates of The Caribbean'. "So we're going to watch how Captain Jack gets his ship back." He said as he stood up and put the DVD into the DVD-player before sitting down next to Law again. "I always thought this movie was about Orlando Bloom trying to get the girl." Law stated, putting his arm around Luffy's shoulders and pulling him closer. "Why does everyone always think that? It's obviously about Jack and the Black Pearl!" Luffy whined, wrapping his arm around Law's waist. "That's probably because Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley are the main actors and the romance is more than just obvious." Law replied, smirking at Luffy who was obviously disappointed in the fact that Law was actually right. "Isn't the romance between Captain Jack and the Black Pearl obvious? God, I always hate how they have to put so much romance into a good pirate movie.." he sighed, utterly defeated. "If you want something with less romance we could still watch Hostel, you know…" Law tried to pursue Luffy. "I don't wanna watch how people get cut up for fun…" Luffy pouted, looking into Law's eyes for a few seconds when an idea hit him. "Buuuuuuuuut.." he began, a sly grin forming on his lips as moved his face closer to Law's, shifting slightly to get to the same height as him. "We could do something else.." he whispered against Law's lips, a smirk creeping up on Law's lips as he pulled Luffy into a kiss.

"How come our dates always end like this?" Law asked as he pulled out of the kiss, their breaths mingling as they stared into each other's eyes. "No idea.." Luffy answered, not really caring as he sealed their lips again, letting his arm slip off of Law's waist, shifting his body slowly until he was seated on Law's lap and pressing their bodies together while wrapping his hands around Law's neck, pulling him into the kiss more.

Law's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, it's speed increasing the closer Luffy got to him, his skin burning under every of his touches. He can't help but press Luffy closer to him, until no space remained in between them, he simply felt like drowning into the sensation.

Both of them moaning into the kiss, the feeling of their tongues clashing together causing a fluttering feeling in their guts, both of them yearning for more until they have to pull away for the need of air, placing kisses on each other's open mouth's as they tried to get more air into their system, their minds fuzzy from the kiss.

"Maybe we should come back another time…" a voice spoke, startling both Law and Luffy as they immediately turned towards the voice. "Oh.. ehm.. Hi..?" Luffy said, waving at the man, unsure of what exactly he was doing in Law's apartment right now. "Shachi..? What are you doing here..?" Law asked, frowning at his friend, slightly dumbfound. "We kinda figured you forgot.." he said, standing in front of the pair awkwardly. "Today's poker night, remember?" Another man came walking into the living room, a blush covering his cheeks as he tried to avoid looking at the two. "Wasn't that tomorrow?" Law asked, wondering if really everyone was already standing in his hallway or if Penguin and Shachi just happened to be early. "No.. Today's the 29th of September…" Penguin explained. "Oh~! I love poker!" Luffy exclaimed as he clasped his hands together, smiling at the two brightly. "How many people are coming? I'll prepare the table right away!" Luffy asked, getting overly excited. "Four people.. but are you really sure, because it seems like we were kind of interrupting something.." Shachi asked, not quite sure as to why the boy suddenly became so excited. "Of course it's alright! You guys had probably planned this ages ago! There's no way I'd let Law call his friends off just because of me! Besides, we hadn't really planned much today except for watching a movie!" Luffy smiled at them, as he jumped off of Law's lap and started preparing the table. "Are Bepo and Jean already here as well?" Law asked as he stood up as well. "Yeah, they're in the hallway." Penguin said as he waved for them to come in as well.

"Oh Law?" Luffy asked as he was done setting the table up. "We don't have any beer.." he pouted. "Oh.. right.. I didn't buy anything.. I'll be out for a few minutes and try not to say anything too inappropriate." Law warned Luffy as he left the living room. "Okay~!" Luffy called after him, though Law knew that that was pretty much impossible for Luffy.

"I'm Luffy by the way and you?" Luffy asked after he urged them all to sit down. "I'm Shachi, The big one over there's Jean, the white haired one next to him is Bepo and this here is Penguin!" Shachi introduced them all, smiling at Luffy mischievously.

"So, how did you and Law meet?" Shachi asked, mentally preparing more questions to ask the teen before Law would return. "I ran into him during a rain storm and we bought each other a coffee." Luffy explained, smiling at them. "Oh really? Law never told us anything about that! How long ago did you meet?" he asked, observing Luffy carefully. "2 weeks ago." Luffy answered truthfully. "How old are you anyways? You don't look to be in your mid twenties." "I'm nineteen." Luffy answered, now understanding that Shachi was going to keep on asking about personal information until Law returned, the fact slightly irritating him.

"Seriously?! That means you're 7 years younger than Law!" He exclaimed, looking at Luffy with shock. "So I guess you're still going to college right?" "Nope. I dropped out of high school, I'm currently working full-time though." Luffy said, wondering when Law would return. "You dropped out? Why?" "Personal reasons. I'd rather not talk about it." Luffy answered slightly irritated. "Oh, okay.. What kind of job do you have?" he asked, already having brushed off the previous subject. "Can't tell, Law asked me not to say anything inappropriate." He explained with a sly grin. "It's your job, I doubt that it'll be that inappropriate, unless you're a hooker of course…" Penguin tried to persuade him after he noticed Luffy getting fed up with Shachi's endless questions. "Well, hookers get paid for sex, so I guess it's pretty similar.." Luffy said after having thought about it for a bit. "How similar?" Shachi asked, now getting extremely curious. "Extremely similar, the only difference being that we get filmed and hookers don't." Luffy answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hold on a second!" Penguin practically yelled out, his face turning redder with the second while Jean and Bepo just looked at Luffy with their mouths wide open. "You work in the porn industry?" Shachi asked, excitement evident in his voice. "Jup." Luffy said nodding.

"I don't belief you! Show us some!" Shachi said, grinning widely now. "Shachi! You can't just-" before Penguin could finish his sentence Luffy had already replied to Shachi's request. "Sure, why not?" Luffy shrugged, getting off of his seat and grabbing Law's laptop.

Luffy placed the laptop in the middle of the table so that all 5 of them could see the screen. "P-penguin… If Law finds out about us… having seen.. he's going to kill us!" Bepo screamed out in a quite whisper tone, he could already see their dead bodies lying on the floor, Penguin and Bepo both shivering at the thought.

Without batting an eye, Luffy typed in the name of a porn site, contemplating for a while on which video he should show them. "Are you guys familiar with Hancock?" he asked after having stared at the screen for a while. "Yeah.." they all said in choir, causing Luffy to chuckle. "Pervs." Luffy laughed, causing Penguin and Bepo to go red. "Anyways, we filmed this last week, Hancock's really cool, though she can be really rude some times.. Ah, here it is." Luffy said, clicking on the video he was looking for. Their eyes were glued to the screen for at least ten minutes, Luffy sometimes laughing about something and telling them about other minor stuff that happened during the shooting.

The moment Law entered his apartment he could here the moaning of a woman and Luffy laughing about something that Law couldn't quite make out, so he decided to keep quite and walk up behind them and the moment he laid his eyes on the laptop he understood what was going on and he was more than just pissed. Without a word Law closed the laptop, startling his friends. He didn't say a word and just looked at them with an empty expression which they all knew all too well. "L-Law..! Ehm.. it's n-not what it l-looks like.. We were just.." Penguin began, his face having gone completely pale as he tried to make up an excuse, Bepo having gone hiding behind Jean muttering his apologies, Jean simply looking at Law with wide eyes, hoping the punishment wouldn't be all that terrible and Shachi slowly backed up, hiding behind Luffy who looked at him confused. "Yo Law, I was just showing him one of my videos." Luffy explained with an innocent smile. "Why?" Law asked, his voice serious as he turned towards Luffy. "Shachi didn't belief me when I said that I was a porn star so I offered to show 'em a video." Luffy explained with his usual smile. "Shachi..?" Law asked, his gaze moving towards the man hiding behind Luffy. "I'll be discussing this with you later." Law said, though his eyes were screaming bloody murder.

As if sensing the tension in the room, Luffy gave Law a peck on the lips before urging him to take a seat, putting the laptop a side and opening a bottle of bear for everyone. "Let's play~!" Luffy cheered, grinning widely as he sat down next to Law. "What are we playing for anyways?" Luffy asked as he took a sip from his beer. "Money, as usual." Jean explained as he served the cards. "Cool~! Me and my brothers used to play over who had to go get food!" Luffy said, smiling brightly as he looked at his cards with a huge grin. "Brothers? You have more than just one?" Law asked as he looked at his cards without showing any expression. "Jup~! Ace and Sabo!" he said, smiling for a moment before his expression turned into a sad frown. "Sabo died though." He added absentmindedly. "Oh god, Luffy, I'm terribly sorry.." Law said, squeezing Luffy's hand in a comforting manner. "Yeah, well it happened ages ago.. Was to be expected though, with the stuff we always did." Luffy said with a small smile. "Anyways, Let's start playing!" he quickly changed the subject, smiling brightly, though Law couldn't help but notice the sadness that remained in his eyes.

4 hours passed as they continued to play, laughing about some silly stories Shachi told them about Law or Penguin, all of them were almost practically drunk by now and for a reason unknown to them Luffy seemed to be on a winning streak even though he apparently didn't understand the game one bit.

"God damn it, Luffy! You seriously have the devil's luck! How can you always get so good cards?!" Shachi exclaimed as he lost his last chips. "No idea! But it seems like you guys are making me rich!" he laughed. "I'm gonna order a pizza guys, what do you want?" he asked as he digged out his phone, the number of the pizza place on speed dial. "Yo Luffy, whatcha want?" a familiar voice answered the phone. "Zoro! I didn't know you had to work today!" Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile, his voice a bit slurred from all the alcohol in his system. "Oh god you're drunk, please tell me you didn't get lost somewhere and need a pick up?" he asked, rubbing his temple. "I didn't get lost! I'm playing poker at Law's place! Anyways, wait a sec.." Luffy explained, looking at everyone. "What kinda pizza do you want?" he asked, looking around the table. "I want ham, pineapple and mushrooms!" Shachi yelled loud enough for Zoro to hear. "Oi Luffy, put me on speakers." Zoro told his friend, who obeyed immediately. "What else?" Zoro asked, having already written down the first order. "I want…. Tuna with red onions." Penguin said. "You can just make me the same as Shachi.." Bepo said, but immediately realized that Zoro didn't know who Shachi is. "The one with Ham and pineapple." He added. "Then I want just a plain pizza." Jean said. "You can do me one with Mozzarella and tomato." Law said immediately after. "And I want a family pizza with everything!" Luffy exclaimed, the water already running out of his mouth. "You're way to gluttonous…" Law sighed, not wanting to believing the fact that Luffy can actually eat an entire family sized pizza alone. "Got it, oi Luffy, where does that Law guy live?" Zoro asked and Law told him the address. Zoro, thanking them for their order and saying that he'll deliver the pizza himself, hang up only to get a dirty look from his coworker who had already cleaned everything up and now had to start all over again. "I swear to god that you're the biggest jerk in all of history! We're already closed for Christ's sake!" she yelled out, but contrary to her words began finishing up the new order. "Sorry 'bout that, I'll buy you a drink next time, 'kay?" Zoro asked, only to get a 'kay as reply back.

"Oi guys, I've got an idea! How about we play one round of poker against Zoro and if he wins he can keep the money as tip?" Luffy proposed, all of them agreeing with his proposition, because they all already lost most of their money to Luffy, so the one delivering the pizza could just as well have it in their opinion.

It didn't take much longer before the door bell rang, signalizing that Zoro was already here. Without much of a thought to it, Luffy jumped off of his seat and sprinted towards the door, greeting his friend and explaining to him that they decided to tip him if he won in a round of poker. "Sounds good to me, we're already closed anyways." Zoro shrugged it off, following Luffy into the living room and giving everyone their pizza.

Luffy stood in front of the table for a while, head tilted sideways as he seemed to be deep in thought about something. While Luffy stood there thinking, Zoro had sat down on Luffy's seat and apparently that gave the answer to his silent debate as he shrugged and flopped down on Law's lap, grinning widely as he chose to act oblivious to the questioning looks. "Luffy, there's still a seat left over here, you know." Penguin said, pointing at the chair in between him and Shachi. "Yeah I know." He grinned, getting more comfortable on Law's lap, the older placing his head on Luffy's shoulder, pretty content with the fact that Luffy chose to sit on his lap. "Who's dealing?" Law asked, looking at Jean who nodded, taking the cards. "Yeah well, you guys can all go ignoring that," Zoro began, pointing at Law and Luffy. "but I'd like to know exactly why you're sitting on that guy's lap." Zoro finished, frowning at his best friend. "Oh right! I didn't tell you guys yet, did I?" Luffy said, laughing and taking a gulp from his beer before continuing. "We're dating~!" he exclaimed happily, Zoro's eye widening, he was so shocked by that fact that he even nearly fell off of his chair.

Zoro's known Luffy for years and he knows that he can get a bit touchy and cuddly when he's had to much, but that he's actually dating someone?! That was completely out of the question! Without a second of hesitation he digged his phone out of his pocket and chose group conversation, calling everyone on his favorites list, except for Luffy of course. As if on cue, they all picked up almost at the same time. "I don't care where you are right now, I don't care if you've got work to do or whatever. Luffy's dating someone." Zoro said, holding the phone away from his ear as he finished his sentence, everyone in the room could hear people screaming out in disbelief on the other end of the line. As the screaming had died down a little Zoro immediately told them Law's address and without any further explanation hung up. "Who were you calling?" Law asked, narrowing his eyes at Zoro who glared at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Everyone." Zoro stated. "Everyone?" Law frowned at the green haired man. "Everyone." Zoro confirmed. "Eh?! But Zoro~!" Luffy whined, "We don't have enough alcohol for that many people!" Luffy exclaimed, taking another gulp from his beer. "Luffy, who's everyone?" Shachi asked frowning. "Our friends! Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper!" Luffy smiled brightly. "Or did you also call Vivi?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. "Vivi's in Africa, there's no way she could come now." Zoro explained. "Oh and Luffy, you owe Bonney a drink as well, she was seriously pissed when I gave her your order." He said, causing Luffy to pout. "Damn… not again! Why do you guys have to close down so early anyways?" Luffy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's already 2 am, normally people don't go ordering pizza at 2 am."

Luffy simply shrugged Zoro's comment off, not really caring, because he's starving and the smell of the pizza is already enough to make him drool, though the second he opened his pizza box, he looked at Zoro accusingly. "There's no way that I'm buying her a drink!" Luffy exclaimed. "She at half of my pizza!" he yelled at his friend, showing him the half empty box. "Yeah, she did say that she was hungry." Zoro said. "She owes me half a pizza! Next time I order something she better give me half a pizza for free!" he complained as he continued to devour the remaining half of the pizza in an amazingly short time.

Their game of poker turned out to go on longer than expected, with everyone having already dropped out except for Zoro and Luffy who continued playing over a total amount of 368$. Law was about to say something when they heard a loud crashing sound in the hallway, startling all of them, followed by arguing when suddenly the oddest group of people Law had ever seen stood in his living room. The second they laid eyes on Law and Luffy their arguing died down, all of them looking at them with mouths hanging wide open, all of them frozen in place. "Wow, they seem pretty damn shocked.." Jean commented, looking at Shachi and Penguin. "Ha, yeah! I would've loved to see their expression if they would've walked in at the same time we did!" Shachi laughed, all eight pairs of eyes falling onto him questioningly. "They were making out." He stated, pointing at the pair at the end of the table, Luffy swallowing thickly as all of his friends looked at Law as if they were going to murder him any second now. "H-Hey guys…." Luffy waved at them, absentmindedly eating Law's pizza.


End file.
